


Jessica/Killgrave】他摘到了一颗星星pwp

by ShortDream



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), abo AU - Fandom
Genre: ABO世界观, Other, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDream/pseuds/ShortDream
Summary: *abo世界观（而且是女A男O），为了开车写的纯爽文，文笔差，主角ooc，逐渐意识流，还写了好多塑料英语*情节里有和路人发生关系的部分，有auto-manipulation，注意避雷





	Jessica/Killgrave】他摘到了一颗星星pwp

一个月了。  
Kilgrave不习惯等待，他的能力似乎就是为了保障他不会在任何涉及人的情景中受限，只需要一句话、一个简单的命令，他就可以随心所欲地做自己想做的事，因此他从未等待过。他可以在人满为患的商业街说一句“get out of my way”便畅行无阻，他也可以在排着长队的餐厅门口用一个词让老板亲自请他进门，或者他还可以在身边的同伴犹豫要不要跟他一起时帮他们做出选择，大概除了曼哈顿拥挤的车潮以外，没有什么是Kilgrave不能立刻改变的了——噢，等等，餐厅那次，其实他用了六个词。  
不过话说回来，到今天为止，他已经等了一个月了。  
The one month anniversary night。满月纪念夜。Kilgrave想试试这个，他从来没体会过的那种，如愿以偿的感觉。

有意思的是，从Kilgrave遇见Jessica的那一刻算起，他们已经认识了29天18小时53分钟27秒，不算太长，但对Kilgrave来说已经是近几年来保持的比较稳定的一段关系，仍然处于热恋期——在他看来——而且目前还没有降温的趋势，他把这个归因为：真爱。  
能让他得出这个结论的还有另外一个证据，那就是在这一个月里，他破天荒地不想这么快和Jessica上床。他给自己找了很多理由，以阻止自己在Jessica面前逸出零星的信息素，恨不得拿抑制剂当吊瓶，24小时不间断地打进血管里，好叫他心底里的欲望少一些叫嚷，他告诉自己，Jessica太强大了，他必须用多点时间完全控制她；他也骗自己，想着自己的发情期还没有到来，打破规律并不是好事；可是事实上仅仅是他猛然发觉，那样做太随便了，太没有……仪式感。  
Kilgrave觉得他得认真对待他的爱情，电视上都是那么演的，“抱得美人归”是一件非常重大的事，就像摘下一颗星星捧在手心。

等待，持续了29天18小时53分钟27秒。天知道普通人是怎么等待的：当他们热烈地爱上一个人时，他们难道不会因为激动而疯狂吗？当他们无助地渴望一个人时，他们难道不会因为悲哀而死亡吗？Kilgrave没有答案，他从不等待，10岁以前是因为他知道自己什么也等不来，后来是因为他知道一切都唾手可得，现在，他暂且还给不了自己答案，但至少他已经得到了一样新东西，那叫做“心痒难耐”。

你懂那意思吗？那像是Jessica靠在他怀里时滑落到他衬衣领子里的一把黑发，也像是Jessica在他脸前轻轻呼出的一句温热的低语，或者不如说，那就是一种迅速蔓延的病癣，能够使Kilgrave一遍遍陷入质疑自己抉择的矛盾中。哪怕他一直向Jessica重复，要她别再释放她的信息素；对于这条莫名其妙的命令，大概有自己意识的Jessica也不能理解，因为她从没那样做过。Kilgrave只能这样想，Jessica确实是他命中注定的真爱。而当他每思及此，情欲便裹挟着巨大的狂喜和骄傲向他袭来。  
有一个晚上，他不敢和Jessica共浴，而是独自浸泡在浴缸里试图保持冷静，但那些想法突然就生长起来，变得越来越清晰，在满室热气中他就像一个醉汉，几乎失去了全部理智，当他回过神来才发现，自己不知道什么时候把两条腿大喇喇地敞开搭在浴缸两沿，两只手分别在自己的乳头附近和小穴中搅弄，而Jessica站在他面前——他问她为什么在这儿，她说是你叫我来的，你喊了很多声。  
这一个月中也有这么一天，他带Jessica去买衣服，当他把一件件长裙、短裙递进更衣室，又接下从那儿递出来的衣服时，他感觉到那残留的体温是多么诱人，提醒着他的伟大计划，他立刻攥紧了那件衣服，在两人一起回到酒店后他又自己溜出来，从大楼背后的暗巷里找了一位黑发的alpha，就靠在那粗糙的墙上，想象着是Jessica在艹自己，他甚至把一条腿盘在那人的腰上了；完事后他叫那家伙赶紧滚蛋，而他自己仍然嗅着那件衣服，即使上面真的没有任何信息素的味道。Kilgrave抬起头，看见天已经逐渐暗下来、变成了幽深的蓝黑色，有流云的阴影投射在那上面，几颗闪耀的亮点中围着一粒黯淡无光的星子，像是要熄灭了一样；他打理了一下自己的衣物，若无其事般回到他们的房间。他想着，自己一定是真的爱上Jessica了，无论他们有没有做爱——  
哦，天呐，瞧瞧现在几点了？

差不多是时候了。

Kilgrave抬手把电视关掉，走到一旁的酒柜，选了一瓶上好的红酒，倒进两只高脚杯里，又转身打开音响，选了首蛮有情调的曲子。他端着两杯酒走回沙发，步子迈得有些着急但也不失优雅，他的眼睛一直望着Jessica，就像Jessica的眼神必须跟随着他一样。他把其中一杯递给Jessica，然后他自己也坐下来，倚在沙发靠背上，一只手托着脸颊。  
“一个月了，Jessica……”他深情地望着对方，举杯饮了一口酒，“我想听你说说，你有多爱我。”  
“我不爱你。我讨厌你。”Jessica也盯着他，但一点儿感情也没有。  
Kilgrave似乎也不意外，他又喝了一口红酒，凑近Jessica说：“我们认识这么久了，却连对方的信息素是什么味道都不知道，这是不是太生疏了？”  
“我知道你的，像五岁小孩吃的葡萄软糖。”她的眼睛里分明是嘲讽，但Kilgrave却觉得没什么大不了（或者说，他根本没打算在意这个点，Jessica注意过他的信息素，这样去想不就已经足够了吗？）。他挑挑眉，回答说：“好吧，虽然我从来没吃过那玩意儿，但你说什么就是什么吧——我的意思是，你也该让我闻一闻你的信息素才对。”  
Kilgrave几乎把头都埋在Jessica的颈窝里，那儿残留着他给她精心挑选的香水味道，一股甜腻腻的花香，他觉得Jessica就应该是这个味道，她说不定真是这个味道。他把脸贴在那儿轻轻蹭了蹭，跟卖乖的猫似的，就差冲她摇尾巴了；然后他用一种黏黏糊糊的声音说：“让我闻闻你的信息素。”

那和他想得不太一样，是一种辛辣的酒味，大概是威士忌，而且有点劣质；Jessica给他的惊喜已经够多了，不差这一样，他完全能接受。他一边埋头深吸着Jessica的酒精味，一边也让自己的信息素自由地飘到空气里，钻进他和Jessica之间的每一丝空隙。Kilgrave大概是从来没仔细闻过自己是个什么味道，他只觉得现在到处都是令他沉醉的气息，尾调有一点点甜蜜的果香，中和掉前面的苦辣，虽然不像红酒是甜水一般易饮，却别有风味。他便把两个人的酒杯都放到一旁茶几上，摇摇晃晃地站起身，牵着Jessica的两只手，退着走回卧室；Kilgrave腿都软了，每一步都是弯着膝盖向后退，可是他仍然要不遗余力的释放自己的信息素，让那混合在一起的味道把他俩完全包裹住，直到他和Jessica一起摔进柔软的床垫里。

Jessica的眼神还是没多大变化，但是她肤白胜雪的脸颊浮现起一些红晕，Kilgrave知道她的超能力给她的不只是力量，也有性格上的坚毅，她的自制力强得可怕，其他alpha不会在他的信息素中坚持这么久。  
Kilgrave整个人贴近Jessica，一只手向下探，从Jessica及膝的礼服下边伸进去，直到他摸到她半硬的性器，这使他更加兴奋，忍不住凑到她耳边，含住她的耳垂，一遍遍叫她的名字，用最低哑的气声，每一声的尾音都带着炙热而焦急的喘息，他可以命令她立刻做任何事，但此时却像在恳求。Kilgrave从她的脸侧吻到唇边，他的舌头毫无阻碍地滑进她的口腔，而他手中正不停地撸动她的阴茎，想要完全激起她的情欲。说实话，他自己已经快要撑不住了，他能感受到那股热流在他身体里乱窜，像一团火，快要把他整个人烧起来了，他难受得想哭，可是眼眶已经烧得干痛，他流不出泪，只能可怜巴巴地望着Jessica。  
如果得不到她，他会死吗？  
他的四肢越来越无力，于是他近乎是趴在Jessica身上，大睁着眼睛，对她轻声说：“fuck me。”

“呲——啦。”Jessica把Kilgrave按回床垫里，两只手一使劲，便把他的西装外套撕成两半，又一扯，扯开了他的衬衫，上面的纽扣四处飞溅，落在地板上当啷作响，她也同样无情地这样对待她身上的紫裙子，毕竟那真不是她喜欢的款式。只这么三两下，两个人身上都只剩下内衣裤，没有什么阻碍他们的东西了。  
除了……感情。  
Jessica知道Kilgrave对自己有着如何深重的执念，她看Kilgrave每天挣扎在对自己的病态的爱中，心里又是厌恶又觉得可笑，可是她又觉得庆幸，只要Kilgrave离她远点，别太快对她下手，那她就还能全身而退；现在看来这已经是不可能了，她完全控制不了自己的行动，甚至有时连思想都受人桎梏。那就想想别的办法离开吧。她觉得可以这样做。

Kilgrave整个人瘫在床上，任由Jessica动作，不过同时他又把左手攥紧放在嘴边，寻思着要随时保持清醒。Jessica则没有任何想法，她跟随本能，把Kilgrave的一条腿架在自己肩上，露出藏在深处的穴口，那里已经一片湿热，早就做好被进入的准备。而Jessica也不打算做任何扩张之类的工作，Kilgrave让她艹他，但没说是什么样的艹，她一点也不觉得自己应该考虑这个绑架犯、变态、混蛋的感受，反正是这个omega心甘情愿，那就让他受着吧。她这么想着，把龟头抵在入口，想要直接插进去，但是她的动作还不够快，Kilgrave的控制很难完全摆脱，他在她进入的前一秒接管了她的意识，叫她的手指代替了她的阴茎——这算什么？难道她是一个人型自慰棒吗？可惜这些想法只能在Jessica头脑中的一个角落里悄悄滑过，她还得听从他的命令，想着他让她想的念头，露出他喜欢的表情。

虽然Kilgrave自认为深爱着Jessica，但他从来没有放松过自己的精神，远离麻痹，避开虚幻，警惕……快感……Jessica会嘲笑他是个缩在壳子里不得快活的可怜虫，一定会，但如果爱的欢愉与死亡并行，她又会怎么选呢？至少现在这一瞬，他选择尽兴的念头败给了长久。他眯着眼感受Jessica的食指在内壁上刮蹭，带着一丝凉意，这会让他感觉好受一些，但还远远不够，再多一根手指也不够，再多……好了，他觉得真的是时候了。

“亲爱的，我想我可以了。”但还是需要他的命令。保持理智是一件辛苦事，他把她的负担扛下来了，不是吗？

在Jessica终于进入的那一刻，两个各怀鬼胎的家伙不约而同地发出一声叹息：哪怕是对Jessica来说，空气中那股葡萄味也实在浓得过分，简直要甜痛了喉咙；而Kilgrave呢，他绷直了自己的脊背，头不住地后仰，几乎要折断他的颈椎，他那滴滚烫的泪总算落了下来。  
“fuck me，Jessica。”他喃喃道。

Jessica没有走神太久，她只是稍微冷静了一下，便捏紧了Kilgrave的大腿，开始用力地抽插。只不过她给予的每一种力道都太过强烈，不是Kilgrave的身体能够承受得来的，他整个人就像一帆小船，在雪白的床单上飘飘悠悠漫无方向，不，更像是被暴风雨卷进了旋涡，他只能反手抓着枕头，像抓住一根桅杆，而他始终紧握着的左手则挂着津液，从他的脸颊滑到一边。  
——清醒和理智不是那么容易获得的东西，显然也不会总属于他。  
——如果要他现在再选一次，他就会发现自己的选项里除了极致的欢愉以外什么也没有，因为他没有任何多余的头脑去思考这些，他甚至连自己的呻吟和浪叫都控制不了；他能意识到的是自己要么会因为仰头的姿势窒息而死，要么就是被Jessica撞碎几部分内脏，但他意识不到的大概是他快要喊哑了的嗓子仍然在盛情邀请，和自己原本想要把控的舵盘已经移交到了Jessica手里。这两者的关联在于，他喊了可能有十几遍fuck和几十遍Jessica，但他压根想不起来任何一个听起来像是命令那类的字眼。  
Jessica涂着紫红色指甲油的手掐进Kilgrave的大腿内侧，那块娇嫩的皮肤很快就烙上一片红痕，痛觉虽然在他身上各处都起着作用，但这几道指甲印显然是帮了些忙。  
他的神智溜回来一点——Scar？不，但接近了，他想找的好像确乎是个S开头的字，是什么？——又溜走了：Jessica命中红心，找到了Kilgrave最敏感的一点，并不断地蹭过或顶上那点，他只好抛下那个S。（话说回来，Sigh仍然是S开头，这是他正在做的事。）  
“Slow down！”他这样叫着，在快感把他吞噬之前。这就像哈利波特的咒语一样有效，但仍然不是那个正确答案。也一定不是“kiss me”，尽管他顾不上自己大口的喘息而发出这条命令，Jessica的舌头也听话地开始纠缠住他的，但这仍然不是他想说的内容。

有趣的是，当你发出S这个音的时候，既能听到享乐其中的轻喘，又能觉出痛苦挣扎的低吟，可是Kilgrave要的到底是什么呢？

Shining？他怎么想到了这个？

Jessica换了一个路数：她当然是遵从了Kilgrave的意愿，放缓了动作，但这并不代表她能够很好地控制自己的力度，她把自己的阴茎全部拔出再整根没入，像是要消灭所有缝隙。他们从来没贴得这么亲密过，Kilgrave也挺着腰去接受Jessica的靠近，从生理和心理这两个角度来讲，他都受用得很，一时间忘乎所以，甚至没有注意到Jessica已经找到了他的生殖腔，正在撞击那个入口。她想要标记Kilgrave？

这又是为什么呢？

Kilgrave想说点什么改变这个局面，因为一旦被标记，Jessica于他便是一处软肋，一个绑匪，一种威胁，他渴望她，但他不能非她不可，那会成为他的枷锁。上一秒Kilgrave还沉浸在这种没顶的快感中，下一秒便从舌尖吐出一连串的no来，可这实在不能作为一种明确的拒绝，或者说，对此时同样被情欲烧红了眼的Jessica来说，效力甚微了。但他抓不住那个字。

S！……Shining……不是shining。S开头……Star shining？Shining star？  
No！No……No。

在他感觉Jessica已经探入他的生殖腔时，一句破碎的呜咽从他的喉咙里溢出，那是他满脑子的S-T-A-R留下的线索。他说，stop，花了他很大功夫才想起来却简单得要命的一个字。星星说要停下；一切都还来得及。

“Jessica，无论何时何地，无论发生任何事情，没有我的允许，你都不可以标记我。”他把紧闭着的眼睛睁开，认真地望着Jessica，“你有什么意见吗？”

Kilgrave见她没说话，便叫她离开自己的身体、在床上躺好，他自己颤颤巍巍地撑着起身，跨坐在Jessica身上，用臀缝去蹭她的性器；他还没试过这个，因为从来没有任何一个人像Jessica这样难控制，以至于他最好所有事都亲力亲为——他对准那个地方坐下去，由于被进入到更深的地方而绷紧了全身的肌肉，在适应了一会儿之后他开始努力摆动自己的腰，直到Jessica捏揉着他的臀肉射在他身体深处——像唱了一场独角戏，但他心里觉得非常满足。他终于得到她了。

Kilgrave疲惫地从Jessica身上下来，把头放在她肩膀上，侧着身子抱着她，和她紧紧贴在一起。从这个角度他能看到窗帘未能拉好而隐隐露出的一角天空，那儿有几颗星星闪了几下，又有几颗熄灭了。  
他心想，这儿就有一颗星星在我怀里，并且只为我闪耀。

—The End—


End file.
